darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Darkmeyer
Darkmeyer is the capital of the Sanguinesti region and is inhabited by vampyres. Some humans, many of them prisoners, can also be found there. Darkmeyer and Meiyerditch appear to be a twin city, with Darkmeyer making up the northern half of the region and Meiyerditch the southern half. Darkmeyer is home to an ancient and powerful tree, the Blisterwood Tree, which is capable of doing great harm to vampyres. The tree is found on the upper tier of Darkmeyer in the arboretum building, where the vampyres have made many unsuccessful attempts to kill the tree. The city itself is divided into three parts: * The lower tier is in the south-east. The houses are in a rather bad state and the only things here are the Vyrewatch who patrol the tier and the Vampyre juvinates who live there. The Juvinates are not allowed to enter the other tiers. There are also some Canifis settlers. * The middle tier is in the north. Here, the more respected Vyrewatch live and a Darkmeyer trader from Canifis, who runs the Trader's Goods store. There is also a small prison, which houses Maria Gadderanks. This part of the city also has a furnace next to an anvil, a pottery oven with a potter's wheel, a stove and a water source. The tier also contains one musician, the ghost of Boris Barrington. * The upper tier, in the south-west, is the largest part of the city. High ranking vampyres, the Vyrelords and Vyreladies, live here. Ranis and Vanescula Drakan usually patrol here. In the middle of this tier is the arboretum with the Blisterwood Tree. To the west are the gates of Castle Drakan, which cannot be accessed by players at this time. There is a bank containing a bank chest, a vampyric altar that resembles a gargoyle and some other notable features, such as a larger prison with several Vyrewatch guards overseeing Captured Meiyerditch citizens. The city itself is comparable to cities such as Falador in terms of size. Like many of Gielinor's cities, it is built in a mostly uniform style, with many of its buildings being built of grey stone, with red banners and gothic motifs common in their designs. It has within its walls one of Morytania's two altars, as well as a bank and furnace. The area now occupied by Darkmeyer as of the 31 August update that released The Branches of Darkmeyer was once occupied by a small number of half-timber buildings with Mansard roofs, Gothic lancet windows and other unique features. These buildings were very similar to the buildings located in Meiyerditch, and it seems that they were likely intended to be the better preserved examples that were inhabited by vampires, as an early and unfinished version of Darkmeyer. These buildings and the area they were located in were extensively reworked and replaced in the update, and no longer exist. Travel Darkmeyer is hard to reach and one is required to wear the full Darkmeyer disguise to not be caught and thrown out. It can be entered by climbing into a hole in the very north-east of Meiyerditch, but can also be teleported to using Drakan's medallion, which becomes usable after Vanescula Drakan enchants it during The Branches of Darkmeyer. The teleport will put one in the Arboretum. Inhabitants All inhabitants can be attacked unless indicated otherwise. Vampyre: * Vampyre juvinates (level 112) - lower tier. * Vyrewatch (level 70) - lower tier. * Vyrewatch (level 128) - middle tier. * Vyrewatch guards (level 128) - middle and upper tiers. The guards in the upper tier cannot be attacked. * Vyrelord (level 98) - upper tier. * Vyrelady (level 98) - upper tier. * Ranis Drakan - upper tier, only during the quest. * Vanescula Drakan - throughout the tiers during the quest; upper tier after the quest. Not attackable. Other: * Canifis settlers - lower tier. * Darkmeyer trader - middle tier; not attackable. Runs the Trader's Goods store. * Maria Gadderanks - middle tier; not attackable. * The musician ghost of Boris Barrington - middle tier; not attackable. * Captured Meiyerditch citizens (level 17) - upper tier prison * Blood tithers - upper tier; not attackable. * Bloodveld younglings - used to gain status. * Harold - level 140. History Before the release of the Branches of Darkmeyer, the city was an inaccessible and mostly empty area. Near Castle Drakan stood a couple of houses, while the east was just a blank area Darkmeyer house interior.png|The interior of a house before the release of Branches of Darkmeyer, with Mahogany chairs and a unique fireplace. Darkmeyer houses.png|Darkmeyer near the old entrance of Castle Drakan before the release of the Branches of Darkmeyer quest. This fence has since been replaced by a large portcullis. Darkmeyer east.png|The exterior of a house. arboretum.png|The Arboretum, where the Blisterwood tree is held hostage. Darkmeyer altar.png|The vampyric "church" Music unlocked * Darkmeyer - Upon entering Darkmeyer. * Arboretum - Upon entering the arboretum. * Upir Likhyi - Upon entering the large chamber in Vanstrom's house. nl:Darkmeyer Category:Morytania Category:Darkmeyer Category:Capital cities